Pokemon Adventure of Jason Red: Kanto
by cold-Rain-of-fire
Summary: Jason is a fifteen year old boy who's goal is to become the indigo league champion. Jason will have to face many challenges such as defeating his dad the Virdian city gym leader and defeating his brother, the indigo league champion. Accepting OC. :D :P :0 Discontinued.
1. Disclaimer

**Hey readers this is the best part of the story the disclaimer. If there is a chapter 1 yet just skips this. The point of this is so I never have to make a disclaimer again in this story. Also it is a good place to post an OC chart and descriptions.**

* * *

><p><strong>OC 101:<strong>

**Name: First and last name **

**Age:**

**Gender: **

**Occupation: (Pokémon trainer, Pokémon breeder, Coordinator, ect.)**

**Hometown: City, Region**

**Description: (What the OC looks like)**

**Pokémon: (Up to six)**

**First Pokémon: This is the pokémon that will be out of its pokeball 24/7 **

**Personality: (include whether they are good or bad and if they are in team Rocket)**

**Background story:**

**Additional Information: (optional)**

* * *

><p><strong>OC: example (Main Character)<strong>

**Name: Jason Red**

**Age:** **15**

**Gender: Male**

**Occupation: Pokémon Trainer**

**Hometown: Pallet Town, Kanto**

**Description: Jason has brown hair that goes down to his eyebrows, blue eyes, he is the average height for a 15 year old and usually wears a blue shirt under a white jacket, blue jeans, black shoes, and sun glasses.**

**Pokémon: None as of the beginning of the first chapter.**

**First Pokémon: None as of the beginning of the first chapter.**

**Personality: Jason can be kind and friendly, but can also be serious at times. Jason knows almost everything there is to know about Pokémon battles since he works at Professor Oak's lab, but never had been in one. Jason is a "good" character and is not part of team Rocket.**

**Background story: Jason worked at Professor Oak's lab ever since his dad had become the gym leader in Viridian City and his brother had become the Champion in Kanto.**

**Additional info: Jason gets angry when compared to his father or brother. Jason's brother, Mark, is 18.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**-The Beginning-**

**Winter**

Jason woke to a very annoying Raticate alarm clock beeping. "Beep! Beep! Beep! Be…" the alarm clock went before Jason threw the nearest object at it.

"Jason are you up? I'm going to start making breakfast." Jason's mom called down from the kitchen.

"I am now." Jason mumbled to himself as he headed to the bathroom to get a shower.

Jason took a ten minute shower, put on a blue shirt, white jacket, jeans, black shoes then headed down stairs to the kitchen where his mom was making him a plate of pancakes. "Thanks for the pancakes." Jason said between bites as he ate the pancakes.

After Jason was done eating, he brushed his teeth then headed out the door to Professor Oak's lab to get to work. Pallet town's population had significantly increased when Ash Ketchum had become a Pokémon Master. His own old house had become a tourist spot. It was a ten minute trip to get to Professor Oak's lab from where Jason lived in Pallet.

Jason locked his bike on the bike rack outside the lab then went inside. The Professor was in the back of the lab writing a report on the theory of Celebi and time travel so Jason decided to not disturb him and started his work by first feeding the Pokémon in the Storage room. Professor Oak took care of all the Kanto trainers' pokémon that were in their PC.

Jason walked up to a computer and pressed the button that put the right amount of food into each bowl in each pokémon bowl in the Storage room. Jason then walked to the part of the lab that trainers went to, to get their starter pokémon. Jason then opened the three pokeballs on the table and gave each of the starters a bowl of pokémon food.

Jason put Squirtle and Bulbasaur back in their pokeballs and kept Charmander out. "Hey buddy how are you today." Jason said to the Charmander.

"Char Char!" Charmander replied happily.

Charmander had hatched the day Jason had started working at Professor Oak's lab and Jason watched as Charmander had hatched. They had been friends since that day.

"Good! Good! You know today is a special day Charmander. The Professor has invited some people to pick a starter and you, Bulbasaur and Squirtle are going to be picked." Jason said trying to sound happy for Charmander.

"Char Char." Charmander said sadly.

"Okay your going to need your rest for later this morning so back in your pokeball you go." Jason said as Charmander was sucked up by the red light.

"Jason!" the Professor called from somewhere in the lab. "Come here I need to talk to you before the people come for their starters and licenses."

"Coming!" Jason called back as he walked into the room the Professor was in.

"Jason, recently I was doing a study with Professor Elm about pokémon being friendlier when they are out of their pokeball instead of in their pokeball while they're trainer is walking on routes or through cities or towns." Professor Oak said.

"What does this have to do with me?" Jason asked.

"I'm getting to it. All the professors in each region sent a message to every pokedex that pokémon being out of their pokeball make them friendlier, but I don't want to just take it from some random trainer that there pokémon are friendlier being out of there pokeball. So I want to get the results from someone I trust and I thought what better person than Jason." the professor explained.

"But I don't have any pokémon." Jason said confused.

"That's why when the two soon-to-be-trainers get here I want you to pick a starter and get a license with them to get the results to this project at the end of your journey." the professor said.

"Are you serious?" Jason said.

"Do you think I would waste the past 5 minutes explaining all of that to you when I could be finishing my report on Celebi?" the professor said slapping his palm into his face.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"That must be them." The professor said going to the entrance to the Lab.

Jason followed the Professor to the door and when he opened it he saw two teens about his age. One was a boy and the other a girl. "Hello Professor we're here to receive our starters." said the boy.

"Hello Matt Kulawaski. Jamie Mendez. This is Jason Red my assistant and he too will be receiving a starter." the Professor said.

"Hey." Jason said and the other two just nodded.

"Well right this way to the table where the three starters are in their pokeballs." the professor said leading them into the room with the table.

The professor let out all three starters from their pokeballs and when Charmander saw that Jason was getting a starter he jumped straight onto Jason's shoulder. "Jason it looks like a starter chose you." the professor said chuckling.

"I choose Squirtle." Jamie said. "Then I guess I'm left with you Bulbasaur." Matt said scooping up the pokeball recalling Bulbasaur.

"Now that everyone has their starter pokémon I can give you your pokedex which has your license in it." the Professor said handing out the pokedexes.

Jason looked over at Matt and asked "Do you want to have a pokémon battle?"

"Sure, but promise you won't cry when you lose." Matt taunted.

"Okay Charmander this is our first battle and it's soon to be our first win." Jason said looking at Charmander on his shoulder.

"Char." Charmander agreed.

"Your on let's go Bulbasaur!" Matt said throwing out the pokeball.

"Bulbasaur start our first steps to becoming a Pokémon Master with a tackle attack!" Matt commanded.

"Charmander when it gets close use scratch and aim for the face." Jason called.

Bulbasaur ran at Charmander preparing to tackle him, but at the last second Charmander jumped up and scratched Bulbasaur in the face. The move did extra damage since it was a critical hit.

"Err… Bulbasaur try another tackle, but watch out for that scratch." Matt said.

"Charmander use scratch and dodge that tackle again." Jason said and Charmander nodded.

Bulbasaur ran at Charmander ready to tackle him again, only this time instead of jumping up like Bulbasaur expected, Charmander slid under Bulbasaur scratching Bulbasaur's stomach.

"I wish that thing would just slow down!" Matt shouted.

Suddenly, Bulbasaur shot out vines and held Charmander still.

"Great job Bulbasaur! Now keep tackling it!" Matt ordered.

Bulbasaur kept tackling Charmander and it couldn't get away because it was being held down with vines.

"Come on Charmander you can break out!" Jason encouraged.

Suddenly when Bulbasaur tackled Charmander, Bulbasaur hit Charmander in the stomach causing Charmander to shoot tiny embers out of its mouth. The embers burnt the vines off Charmander and harmed Bulbasaur a little.

"Okay Charmander let's finish this. Use ember with all you've got!" Jason commanded loudly.

"Bulbasaur tackle full force!" Matt yelled.

Charmander sent tons of small flames at Bulbasaur and Bulbasaur ran through them ready to tackle Charmander, but Bulbasaur was getting injured severely. Bulbasaur tackled Charmander sending him into the wall and when he hit the wall he let out a small ball of fire which hit Bulbasaur sending him into the other wall. Both pokémon were out.

"That was fun." Jason said holding out his hand to shake hands with Matt.

"Yeah well fun doesn't win a battle." grumbled Matt as he recalled his Bulbasaur and walked out of the lab.

Jason looked around the lab and realized that Jamie must have left when the battle started. Jason recalled Charmander and thanked professor Oak. "Thanks professor for letting me go on a journey. I have finally felt the thrill of being in a pokémon battle."

"Your welcome and you're the only one who thanked me today so thank you." Professor Oak said.

Jason left the lab and biked back home to tell his mom he was going on a journey. When Jason got home his mom was waiting out side with a backpack.

"Hey mom you'll never guess what happened. I…"

"The professor is letting you go on a journey. I already know he called me in advance. I'm so happy for you. What pokémon did you choose?" Jason's mom interrupted.

"Oh I choose a Charmander, but he's tired from a battle we just had." Jason replied.

"I packed your clothes, put a small sleeping bag, and a few things from when I was a trainer as well as a little money in this backpack for you." Jason's mom said reaching into the bag. "Here's even a potion." Jason's mom said giving Jason the potion.

"Thanks." Jason said spraying Charmander's pokeball with the potion and putting on the backpack. "I also decided not to bring my bike because I will miss half the things you see on a journey."

Since Charmander was feeling better it popped out of its pokeball and hopped on Jason's shoulder. "Good bye Jason." his mom said.

"Bye mom." Jason called as he was walking north to the entrance to route 1. On the way to the entrance Jason said his good byes to his neighbors and friends. Standing at the entrance to the route Jason looked at Charmander and said, "Well this is where our journey begins." and walked into the forest.

**Well this is the first chapter to this story cool right. Now about the OCs, there are a lot of good ones and I will use every single one you send, but it might not be for the way you wanted it to be. And to Biganime40 I'm sorry, but I won't use any OCs that come from our regular Earth that is the only exception to where I won't use your OC.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**- A Battle in Viridian City-**

**Winter**

**~Special thanks to Vipergirl2~**

Route one was a small portion of the Viridian forest. Jason and Charmander were walking along the forest path that the pokedex had told them to take. Not only was the pokedex a pokémon encyclopedia, it was a GPS, video phone, direct link to your PC, and many more things based on the apps you put on it.

Up ahead, resting on a tree branch was a Spearow. Jason smiled looked at Charmander and said, "Are you ready for our first catch?"

Charmander nodded his head, smiling because he was about to make a new friend. "Okay Charmander sneak up and use scratch on the branch then use ember on it while it's surprised." he whispered.

Charmander tiptoed over to the tree then quietly climbed it. When he got high enough he jumped and slashed at the tree branch with its claw and as the startled tiny bird pokémon started flapping its wings in surprise as Charmander let loose a bunch of embers onto it.

Getting over its surprise the Spearow started flapping its wings pushing Charmander backwards into a tree. The pokedex identified it as the move gust. "Charmander ember!" the fifteen year old trainer said.

Charmander let loose a bunch of embers which burnt Spearow and sent it crashing towards the ground. The Spearow struggled to stand up then smiled showing that it wasn't done yet. "I see your one tough cookie. Charmander finish it with a scratch."

Charmander ran up to Spearow, but it dodged the attack hitting Charmander with a peck which caused Charmander to retaliate with an ember. The Spearow fell to the ground out cold and Charmander just stood there breathing heavily. Jason fished a pokeball out of his bag andtossed it at the Pidgey. The ball rolled a few times then clicked signalizing that it was caught.

Jason picked up the pokeball, sprayed it with a potion, and then sprayed Charmander with a potion. After scanning the pokeball Spearow was in, Jason learned that it was a girl and knew peck, growl, gust, and quick attack. Jason let Spearow out ready to introduce himself to her.

"Hey I'm Jason. I'm your trainer now and Charmander and I are traveling across Kanto collecting badges. After that we plan to challenge the Indigo league. I guess I am dragging you into this, but I hope we can be friends. Will you travel with me?" Jason said.

Spearow slowly nodded her head then chirped, "Row Row!"

"Great." Jason said returning Spearow to her pokeball.

"You have good skills making friends with pokémon." said a voice behind Jason.

Jason turned around to see a girl his age. She had long blood-red hair let loose down to her ribs. She had dark brown eyes, long eye lashes, olive skin and sun freckles. She was wearing a teal one-shoulder shirt that says "Dark Beauty" across it, white skinny jeans with little holes in them, and black and gray converse. An Absol was standing next to her.

"Thanks I guess. Who are you?" Jason asked.

"I'm Tyler Black from the Village of Dragons in Unova." she said. "Seeing how you can make friends with pokémon so easily I would like to challenge you to a pokémon battle."

"I only have two pokémon." Jason said.

"That's fine we will have a two-on-two battle when we get to Viridian city." she said.

The two trainers walked the rest of the way to Viridian city talking about there pokémon. Tyler had an Absol, Dratini, Feebas, Gible, Magikarp, and an Axew. There pokémon were about the same level because she just started her journey too.

Viridian City consisted of a few buildings including a Pokémon Center and PokéMart. After they healed there pokémon at the Center they went to the small battle arena behind the Pokémon Center.

"I'll start this battle with my partner Charmander." Jason said as Charmander hopped off his shoulder.

"Okay then I'll go with Absol." Tyler said as Absol walked in front of her.

"Charmander use ember" Jason commanded.

"No you don't Absol use quick attack." Tyler called.

Charmander exhaled a bunch of embers at Absol, but right before they hit her she quickly leaped over them and tackled Charmander. "Hmm… Okay Charmander use ember, but prepare for a scratch." Jason said after thinking.

"Absol use the quick attack/scratch combo." Tyler said.

Again Charmander used ember, but this time Absol jumped right through it holding her claw ready. When she came out of the embers her paw was on fire and both pokémon were about to hit each other's claws. Suddenly, Charmander's claw was enveloped in a silver coating and when they slashed at each other Absol flew backwards.

Jason checked his pokedex for the move and it was called metal claw. Charmander also learned another move called smoke screen. That meant Charmander knew smokescreen, scratch, metal claw, and ember.

"Charmander use smokescreen then run in and use metal claw." Jason commanded smiling.

"Urg… Use taunt then quick attack." Tyler said.

Charmander was about to exhale some smoke when Absol was talking to him in pokémon taunting him. That made Charmander angry so he ran at Absol shooting embers out of his mouth. Charmander tried a metal claw, but Absol easily dodged it. Absol then hit Charmander backwards onto its back causing Charmander to get so angry smoke was coming out of his mouth.

"Charmander calm down. We can't win this battle if you are being reckless." Jason said calmly.

With that Charmander calmed down waiting for a command. "Charmander use smokescreen then metal claw." Jason called.

"Absol use taunt and then quick attack." Tyler said.

Absol said something in pokémon again, but this time Charmander ignored it letting out a bunch of smoke. Being a fire type, Charmander could see through the smoke. Charmander ran through the smoke to the Absol who was thrashing around trying to defend itself blindly and slashed it with a metal claw.

"Now Charmander finish it with a close range ember." Jason yelled.

"Absol!" Tyler yelled.

Charmander sent embers at Absol in close range knocking her backwards. When the smoke from the smokescreen cleared Absol was knocked out.

"Absol return." Tyler said returning Absol to her pokeball. "Go Axew."

"Axew use dragon rage." Tyler commanded quickly. "Charmander use metal…"

Before Jason could finish calling an attack, Tyler's Axew sent a purple version of a flame thrower attack at Charmander knocking him out. "Charmander return." Jason said bringing Charmander back into its pokeball.

"Spearow it's your turn." he said as he threw out the pokeball.

"Axew this will be an easy win it was just caught." Tyler said.

"Yew!" Axew agreed.

"Axew use Dragon rage for a one it KO!" Tyler commanded.

"Spearow use quick attack to dodge it." Jason said.

Spearow dodged the purple fire by a centimeter using quick attack.

"Now use peck." Jason added.

Spearow dived down to use peck on the Axew, but right before she did Tyler commanded Axew to use Assurance. Spearow was knocked backwards, but she hopped back up and flew back into the sky. "Axew finish it with Dragon rage." Tyler said.

"Spearow use gust." Jason commanded.

Axew sent the purple fire at the tiny bird pokémon, but she sent it back with a gust attack. It knocked the Axew into the side of the building enraging it. It got up and ran at Spearow jumping up and slashing Spearow twice with its claws which had the same purple fire from the dragon rage attack on them. Spearow fell to the ground knocked out. "Sweet my Axew learned dual chop." Tyler said.

Jason recalled his Spearow and whispered to himself, "It looks like we need to work a little harder."

"That was a fun battle what do you say we travel together." Tyler asked.

"Sure." Jason said a little surprised.

**I finally finished my second chapter. Or was it my third? What ever. Sorry it took so long. I was busy over the break and everything. I have a question or poll for my readers, but I'm to lazy to make one. So the question is, What pokémon should Jason catch next?**

**Pikachu**

**Mankey**

**Onix **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**-I hate visiting relatives-**

**Winter**

Jason and Tyler were going to go into the Viridian forest when they were stopped by a scrawny fourteen-year-old boy. "Hello are you Jason Red." the boy said quickly.

"Yeah." Jason replied.

"The Viridian city gym leader wishes to talk to you." the boy scrambled.

"I'm kind of busy." Jason said not wanting to see his dad.

"Come on if the gym leader really wants to talk to you I guess we can wait before heading into the forest." Tyler said.

"I guess." Jason sighed.

"The gym is a block east of the Pokémon Center." the boy said before running back to the gym.

Tyler started walking in the direction of the gym. "So do you know why the gym leader wants to see you?" Tyler asked curiously.

"He's my dad." Jason said following.

"My dad is Alder the Unova league champion. Why don't you want to see your dad?" Tyler asked.

"Let's just say if you knew him you wouldn't exactly be thrilled to see him." Jason said as they got to the gym.

When they were at the door Tyler asked, "What's his name at least?"

"His name is Giovanni" Jason said.

The inside of the gym was like the inside of a cave since the gym leader here used ground type pokémon. "Are you here to challenge the gym leader?" the receptionist asked.

"No my dad is the gym leader he wanted to talk to me." Jason said.

"Oh." the receptionist said. "He wanted to talk to you alone so if this young lady stays here you can go talk to him."

"Okay I'll stay here. You go along." Tyler said.

"Jerry!" The receptionist called to somewhere in the cave.

"Yes." said a man who came running into the room.

"Can you take Jason here to see the leader? He is his son" the receptionist said.

"Yes." the man replied. "Follow me." he said to Jason.

Jason followed Jerry down the cave until he stopped. He turned towards the wall and put his hand up to it and a door opened. Jason followed the man into the secret path way. On each side of the path way there were windows. If you looked through the windows you could see the inside of a huge factory type building. There were Men in black outfits with a red R on the front moving boxes full of pokeballs from conveyer belts into vans.

At the end of the walkway there was a huge door which probably led to the room Jason's dad was in. "This is the room your father is in." the man said gesturing to the door.

Jason walked up to it and it automatically opened. Inside the room there was a computer screen, a desk, and a chair that sat Jason's father. Jason's dad turned the chair so he was facing him. There was a Persian resting its head on his lab purring. "I see you finally became a pokémon trainer." Giovanni said.

"Yeah Professor Oak let me so he could get results for one of his projects." Jason said shifting his feet because he was uncomfortable.

"Well now that you're a pokémon trainer and you left Pallet you should join team Rocket like your brother." Giovanni said.

"No! Team Rocket is just a group of thieving criminals! Mom was right I should have steered clear of Viridian." Jason said backing up a step.

"Huh your mom now I remember why we became divorced. She was always fed up with my work. Look how successful your brother is he is the Indigo league champion." Giovanni said.

"I am not going to join team Rocket! Not now and not ever." Jason said making it clear.

"So be it. I got you a gift which is useless if I give it to a grunt so I might as well give it to you instead of wasting it by giving it to a grunt." Giovanni said.

"I don't need a gift from you." Jason said.

"It is a rare pokémon from the Hoenn region. You will take it and train it to be strong and when you battle me you will use it." Giovanni said forcefully.

"O-Okay." he said.

Giovanni pressed a button on his table and a hidden drawer emerged in front of Jason.

Jason grabbed the egg that was in the drawer and said, "I guess I'm leaving now." with out letting Giovanni respond.

Once he got out side Jason told Tyler everything Giovanni had told him. "So your dad is the leader of a pokémon thieving organization. Now I know why you wanted to avoid him." Tyler said.

"At least I got a "rare" pokémon egg." Jason said

"Yeah, now let's head to the pokémon center it's to late to go out into the Viridian forest now. I heard you can rent rooms in the Pokémon Center so let's rent some after we get dinner." Tyler said.

"I'm starving. I haven't had any lunch today." Jason said.

Tyler and Jason went to the pokémon center and gave their pokémon to Nurse Joy so they could heal. Then they went to the restaurant near the entrance to route 1 to eat. As they were eating Jason asked, "Does the Pokémon Center feed the pokémon while they're there or should we buy some pokémon food on the way to the pokémon center."

"They feed the pokémon, but we should probably buy some food at the PokéMart anyways." Tyler said.

The two teens left the restraint and went to the PokéMart where they bought two small bags of food and some other items like potions and pokeballs before heading to the Pokémon Center.

Once Jason received his Pokémon from Nurse Joy he released Charmander who looked relieved to be out of his pokeball. "Can we rent two rooms please?" Jason asked Nurse Joy.

"Absolutely." Nurse Joy said handing Jason and Tyler each a key.

"Don't we have to pay for the rooms?" Tyler asked confused.

"It is free to rent a room to pokémon trainer or coordinators." Nurse Joy explained.

Jason and Tyler went inside there rooms which were right next to each other. Jason released Spearow out of her pokeball so she could sleep out of it. She flew to the top of the TV in the room and Charmander went to sleep on the ground. Jason collapsed on his bed exhausted from the day and fell asleep immediately.

In his dream he couldn't see anything, but could here powerful voices.

"**I guess it is true that one of chosen the heroes has been reborn into this boy."**

"**Yes I told you I could sense it in him Moltres." **

"**Articuno stop bragging you sound like Mew."**

"**Wait he can here us."**

Jason woke up and it was 1 in the morning so he went back to sleep not having anymore dreams for the rest of the night.

**So that was chapter 3. Yes the chapter was short and it seemed kind of rushed, but I am also showing you the beginning of the first chapter to the story that I want to write so you can tell me what you think of it. Also I hoped that the past chapter answered any questions about team Rocket. Remember this is the beginning to the first chapter not the whole thing.**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I don't own Pokémon! If I did I would be a millionaire. Yes I restarted Adventure of Unova, but on the bright side Cheren and Bianca died as Adventure of Unova did. So NO Cheren and Bianca! WOOOOO! Also my two stories I'm writing are taking place at the same time so don't forget to check the other one out.<strong>

Drew Black, a fifteen-year-old boy, woke "peacefully" to a Pidove hitting his window. "I'm up! I'm up!" he said as he jolted upright.

Drew then looked down at his feet where his Eevee laid sleeping. He got up quietly and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Before he got in the shower he looked at him self in the mirror.

He had dark brown hair, green eyes, olive skin, and was about 5'8. After his shower he put on a black t-shirt, white jacket (since it was winter), a belt to carry pokeballs (which currently had Eevee's), black shoes and jeans. Drew walked down stairs to see his thirteen-year-old sister Jessica and his mom Nicole eating waffles at the table. "It's about time your up. I thought you had drowned in the shower for a second." Jessica said sarcastically.

Jessica had long blonde hair, blue eyes, olive skin, and was 5'4. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a black coat, brown boots, and a belt to carry pokeballs (which currently had her Pichu's on it.)

"You're not usually up for another hour or two. Why are you up so early today?" Drew asked.

"Are you brain dead or something today we start our journey." Jessica said.

"Wait a second, _we_ as in both of us. Mom are you serious I thought it would be just me traveling by my self." Drew said annoyed.

"When the professor called she asked if both of you wanted to start a journey. Just think of it as a way to bond." Nicole said.

"Mom we're brother and sister isn't that enough bonding." Drew argued.

"Oh well at least we don't have to travel together." Jessica said.

"Actually I want you two to travel together to keep each other safe." Nicole said.

"What!" The two teens shouted.

"And I will be calling to make sure you two are staying together so don't think you can get away with leaving each other." Nicole added.

Jason's Eevee hopped down the stairs into the room they were in. "We better hurry up before Snivy gets taken." Drew said to Eevee.

Drew called Eevee into her pokeball and rushed out the door. "Wait for me Jessica said chasing after him.

**So that was the beginning of the first chapter not the whole thing. At the end of the most recent chapter in Jason's story the voices in his dreams said Jason was reborn as ONE of the heroes. Could the people in my next story be two of the Heroes? **

**SPOILER ALERT! **

**:)**

**Sorry about the same chapter for 3 and 4.**


	5. Chapter 4

**My last chapter was a real mess. I should have checked it thoroughly. I saw mistakes all over the place, also ones that you readers pointed out. Read Journey to the Champion League: Johto by Spirit Reader. Also check out Johto Blue's new movie story, pokestets23's Drake Smith Pokémon Adventure: Kanto and any other story in my favorites. I'm sorry if you didn't want it to win, but Onix has won the vote.**

**Chapter 4**

**-The Viridian Forest-**

**Winter**

Jason woke up refreshed after a day of walking and battling. He poured pokémon food for Charmander and Spearow then ate some cereal he had picked up at the PokéMart yesterday.

He recalled Spearow after she was done eating and let Charmander hop onto his shoulder. Jason then left the room to find Tyler waiting for him. "And guys say girls take forever to get ready." she teased.

"Ha ha" Jason said sarcastically.

"So we're going into the Viridian forest." Tyler said becoming serious.

"Yeah I can't wait to see all the types of pokémon in there." Jason replied.

Jason and Tyler left the Pokémon Center and walked to the North Gate of the town that led to a small route which eventually grew into the Viridian Forest. They battled a few Rattatas and Pidgeys along the way and then they came to a group of trees with an opening between some of them.

"Finally the Viridian Forest I've been anxious to see what types of pokémon are in there to fill up my pokedex." Jason said as they walked inside.

The forest was dark and cool and there was no path. "How do you suppose we get to the other side of the forest if there is no path?" Tyler asked.

"There is a GPS app on my pokedex so it shouldn't be a problem." Jason answered.

Jason turned on the GPS on his pokedex and realized he had the sound off. He turned it on then picked the destination.

"**Turn left in 5.8 feet."**

"Okay" Jason said taking a step forward.

"**Recalculating, Now turn left in 3… 3… 3… Recalculating"**

"I think it'd be best if we keep it on mute." Tyler said.

"Good idea."

Jason and Tyler kept walking following the line on the map when they were interrupted by a somewhat annoying voice.

"Hey you! I bet you can't withstand the might of my bug type pokémon!"

Jason and Tyler looked up and saw a ten-year-old boy glaring at them wearing really short shorts, a baggy shirt, a big safari hat and holding a bug net.

"What." Jason said.

"You heard me I said you can't withstand the might of my bug type pokémon." the boy repeated.

"Umm… Okay… Bring it on." Jason said.

"Go Weedle!" the boy screamed.

"Charmander let's get this over with." Jason said as Charmander hopped off his shoulder.

"Weedle use…"

Charmander shot some embers at the Weedle knocking it out.

"What! NOOOOOOO!" the boy said running to the direction of the exit.

"That was kind of strange." Tyler said.

"It was. I hope we don't see any more of those guys." Jason said.

Jason and Tyler walked further encountering another bug catcher. "My bug type pokémon will crush you." the bug catcher said.

"Yeah Yeah, Let's go Absol." Tyler said as Absol hopped from her position next to Tyler.

"Poison sting now Caterpie." the boy called as a worm looking pokémon crawled from the boy's side.

Absol easily avoided the attack and hit it with a quick attack knocking the Caterpie out.

"Why!" The boy yelled as he ran to the exit like the other boy.

"I think it would be for the best if we try avoiding the guys." Jason said.

"Yeah" Tyler agreed.

Jason and Tyler kept walking and they saw another one. "Okay let's go around the trees over there." Tyler said.

They went around the trees as the bug catcher stared intently at the way trainers usually came.

"That was easy and we're only about a hundred yards from the destination." Jason said.

"Recalculating" Tyler joked.

They walked a little further when Jason saw two familiar faces. They were Jamie and Matt. "Well look who it is. It's the weak trainer from professor Oak's lab." Matt sneered.

"You do realize that neither of us won the battle there." Jason said.

"Shut up that was a fluke." Matt spat.

"Whatever, this is Tyler." Jason said gesturing towards Tyler.

"Hey there are four of us here why don't we have a double battle." Matt suggested.

"A double battle" Jason said confused.

"Wow you were Professor Oak's assistant and you don't even know what a double battle is. It's a battle where there are two teams of two trainers and each one sends out a pokémon." Matt said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, I understand." Jason said.

"Each trainer will have two pokémon. No items and no switching out." Matt said.

"Absol, we can do it. Charmander let's show them what we're made of." Tyler and Jason called.

"Let's go Bulbasaur. Squirtle let's show these trainers how a coordinator battles." Matt and Jamie said.

"I've heard of coordinators. Aren't they trainers that participate in pokémon contests." Tyler said.

"That's right the first one is in Pewter city." Jamie said.

"Enough talk! Bulbasaur use vine whip on Absol." Matt said.

"Charmander protect Absol by using ember on Bulbasaur." Jason said.

Bulbasaur sent its vine slashing Absol, but before it could do anymore damage it was knocked backwards with a powerful ember. "Squirtle use our withdraw/bubble combo we've been working on." Jamie said.

Bulbasaur went into its shell and sent bubbles out of it which spun it towards Charmander. "Charmander defend yourself with a metal claw." Jason commanded.

"Absol quick attack on Bulbasaur" Tyler said.

"Bulbasaur use stun spore" Matt said.

Charmander knocked back Squirtle and sent it out of its shell, but got injured severely. Bulbasaur was also knocked back, but released a yellow mist into the air near Absol and Charmander.

They, both became slower and it looked like it hurt every time they moved. "Hold in there Charmander and use ember." Jason said.

"Absol try to dodge any thing that comes at you." Tyler said.

With Charmander's last amount of energy he sent a volley of embers at Squirtle and Bulbasaur which burned both of them. After that Charmander collapsed.

"Good job Charmander you did your best." Jason said sending out Spearow.

"Row Row" Spearow called happy to be out of its pokeball.

"Spearow use quick attack on Squirtle." Jason commanded.

"Squirtle use withdraw" Jamie called quickly, but it was too late.

Spearow knocked out Squirtle before it was able to hide in its shell.

"Good work Squirtle, but its time for Pikachu to shine." Jamie said.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip on Absol." Matt commanded.

"Absol try a quick attack to dodge." Tyler said.

Absol tried to dodge, but was paralyzed and was knocked out by the vine whip.

"Go Gible" Tyler called.

"Bulbasaur use sleep powder on Gible." Matt called.

The green mist that was forced in Gible's direction was enough to put Gible to sleep the second it was out of its pokeball. "Come back Gible." Tyler said recalling it.

"Bulbasaur finish this with another sleep powder." Matt said.

"Spearow use gust then a quick attack followed with a peck." Jason yelled.

Bulbasaur sent a green mist in the direction of Spearow, but Spearow sent it to the direction of Pikachu using gust, putting Pikachu to sleep.

"Great job Matt now I'm out of the battle." Jamie said recalling Pikachu.

Spearow then quickly dived towards Bulbasaur and pecked it knocking it out with the super effective move.

"Now I'm down to my last. Go Mankey" Matt said recalling Bulbasaur.

"Spearow use peck." Jason commanded.

"When it gets close use low kick." Matt said.

Spearow dived in to use peck, but Mankey ducked down just in time to kick Spearow into a tree. Since Spearow was a flying/normal type it was super effective.

"Spearow keep your distance and use gust." Jason said.

"Mankey try to get close." Matt said angrily.

Mankey tried to run and jump up towards Spearow, but Spearow blew him into a tree.

"Whenever it tries to get close use gust" Jason said.

"Mankey do anything you can to injure it." Matt yelled furiously

Mankey grabbed a rock out of its trainer's frustration and threw it at Spearow. "Great you learned rock throw. Keep using it" Matt said.

"Whenever it tries to pick up a rock hit it with a gust." Jason commanded.

Mankey ran to pick up a rock on the other side of the clearing they were in, but Spearow blew him away from it.

"Now finish it off with a peck." Jason commanded.

"Use low kick." Matt yelled.

Spearow being the faster one hit Mankey first, but Mankey still got a low kick in sending Spearow into a tree bring up dust. After the dust left Spearow was sitting there not knocked out while Mankey was.

"What you cheated. You probably give your pokémon drugs and rare candies or something." Matt shouted.

"No I just treat my pokémon nicely so they fight harder." Jason said.

"Treating pokémon nicely makes them fight harder? Yeah right. It only makes them softer. You got lucky this time, but get ready for the next because you've got your self a rival." Matt said walking off with Jamie at his side.

"We better leave before we meet any bug catchers again." Tyler said.

"Yeah that would be terrible." Jason agreed.

Suddenly a purple pokémon with a horn on its head jumped out from a few bushes and hit Spearow.

"What the heck. Spearow fly over here so I can give you a potion." Jason said.

Spearow jumped up and flew over to Jason who sprayed a potion on her. "Now use a gust attack." Jason said.

Spearow sent strong winds at the purple pokémon and knocked it on its back. Jason pulled out his pokedex and scanned the pokémon. **"Nidoran, male, it scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection. Moves: Peck, Focus energy, double kick, poison sting." **

"Spearow use quick attack." Jason said.

The Nidoran jumped back up only to get hit back down by Spearow's quick attack. Jason threw a pokeball, but it broke free. "It's weakened, Spearow use gust." Jason commanded.

Spearow sent more strong winds at Nidoran knocking it out. Jason threw another pokeball and it was caught.

"Good job Spearow return." he said returning Spearow to its pokeball and putting Spearow and Nidoran's pokeballs onto his belt.

"Hopefully we won't run into any wild pokémon until we get to Pewter city." Jason said.

Jason and Tyler walked the remaining few yards until they reached the exit. "Now were on route 2 again so it shouldn't be long till we're in Pewter city." Jason said.

Once they made it to Pewter city it had become dark. They went to the pokémon center, got two rooms, fed their pokémon, ordered room service, and went to bed.

**Sorry for the rush at the end it just felt like this chapter was really long. As for the other story sorry for those of you who don't like it, it goes with the plot. Also to JohtoBlue the chapter wouldn't fit in a private message. Peace Out. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow it's been like who knows how many months since I last posted a chapter. I was busy with school and stuff then I didn't feel like writing then when I was moving I lost my laptop and then I finally found it then I didn't feel like writing then school started and I now have the time to write and post a chapter. **

**Chapter 5**

**-The Rock Hard Gym leader *laugh*-**

**Winter**

Jason ran to the pokémon gym like he would win the lottery if he was the first one there. He had woken up early that morning to be able to battle the gym leader right away and to show to Tyler that he was not a slow lazy person.

When he got to the gym with Tyler behind him and Charmander on his shoulder, he read a sign on the gym door that said gym times 9:30 AM- 9:00 PM.

"Are you serious!" Tyler shouted. "You woke me up at 4:30 in the morning so we could get here and have to wait for the gym to open!"

"Hey I didn't know the gym opened so late." Jason stated. "Maybe we can go to breakfast or something."

"No restaurant is open at 4:30 in the morning!"

"Well maybe the Pokémon Center café is open and…"

"Whatever" she sighed "I'm going back to the Pokémon Center and getting more sleep."

"Okay so meet me here at 9:30."

"10:00" she said.

Jason decided to go to Mt. Moon. He had heard from someone at the Pokémon Center that it was a great way to train your pokémon.

It was mostly quiet on the way to the entrance to Mt. Moon since it was 5:00 in the morning. All the buildings looked pretty similar and the only buildings that stuck out were the Pokémon Center, the PokéMart, the gym and the museum.

The inside of Mt. Moon glowed like the moon which was probably the reason they named it that. Jason brought out all his pokémon. "In a few hours we're going to be facing our first gym leader so we need to train a lot. Charmander I'm going to need you to focus on your metal claw attack since it's good against rock types. Spearow try to work on your agility and speed so you can avoid the rock throw type of moves."

He looked at Nidoran who didn't seem to pay attention. "Nidoran without you I don't know if we'll be able to win. You know the move double kick which will be able to take out rock types easily with a little training."

Nidoran smiled. "Nido nidoran."

"Okay let's go train." Jason said.

They walked further down the cave when they encountered a group of five Geodudes. "Okay Nidoran use double kick, Charmander run up and use metal claw, Spearow try and get there attention and dodge there attack with quick attack when they get close.

The five Geodudes advanced all at once using rollout. "Okay new plan Nidoran use double kick on the Geodudes and try to kick them backwards into the cave wall. Spearow use gust when they get close to push them against the wall and Charmander run up to them when their trapped and use metal claw."

Nidoran kicked back the Geodudes quickly getting them all before they could stop themselves, Spearow flew up and blew them up against the wall, and Charmander slashed them with metal claw knocking them all out with one swift hit.

"Oh cool! I wish I could battle that well." said a voice behind Jason.

Jason turned around to see a youngster looking at him. "But if you want a real challenge try fighting an Onix their located in the center of the cave below us." said the youngster.

"Thanks."

Jason went down a level and found it to be a bit darker, but he could still see by the slight glow of the rocks and Charmander's tail. On the way to the center of the cave they encounter mostly Geodudes and some Zubat's which his pokémon defeated with only the use of three potions. He had only two left which would be perfect for the gym in a few hour since the limit on items was two.

Jason knew he was close to where the Onix were because he could hear roars and the ground rumbling. As they went through the cave they started to get tired and decided to take a break. Their was a small stream that was going through the cave and it looked clean so Jason took a bottle from his back pack and scooped up some water. His pokémon started drinking some water from the stream too. Jason sat down on a rock and started drinking his water and thinking if he will ever be able to find an Onix. Jason accidently spilt some water on the rock and suddenly the rock started moving and a bunch of other rocks started coming out of the ground and Jason realized he was sitting on an Onix.

"Oh crap."

Jason was flung off the Onix and scraped his elbows and knees on the rocky ground. He checked his bag to make sure the egg he got from his dad was okay and it was. "Okay not cool, Charmander metal claw."

Charmander jumped up at the Onix's face, but the Onix swung its tail around at Charmander knocking him to the ground. Charmander got up and tried to walk, but fell back down. Jason quickly sprayed a potion at him making him able to get up and run over towards Jason. "Charmander use smoke screen, Nidoran use poison sting at the Onix to try and poison it and Spearow blow the smoke screen at Onix's face."

Charmander breathed out a breath full of smoke making everything hard to see, Nidoran shot out poison needles in the air, and Spearow blew them at Onix blinding it. The Onix roared angrily. "Okay Charmander use metal claw, Nidoran use double kick, Spearow use peck."

Charmander slashed at Onix's side, Nidoran knocked it backwards using double kick and Spearow finished the Onix with a peck. Jason thought about it for a minute then threw a pokeball at Onix. The pokeball finally clicked making the Onix a part of Jason's team.

Jason hurried out of Mt. Moon and to the Pokémon Center. He left his pokémon there to rest before the match. Since there was an hour before the time he was supposed to meet Tyler at the gym he went to the Pokémon Center Café place and ordered some pancakes.

He then grabbed his pokémon at the front counter, let Charmander hop on his shoulder and headed towards the gym. He found Tyler there waiting for him. "Are you here early?" Jason asked.

"No you're here late. So let's hurry this thing up so I can do my gym battle and I'm thinking about doing a Pokémon contest so I need to register after the battle."

Jason and Tyler headed into the gym to see a trainer's pokémon get beat down by Brock's Onix. Since his journey with Ash 25 years ago, Brock looked old so he keeps his shirt on now, fortunately for the trainers.

"That's too bad. Better luck next time." Brock said patting the trainer on the back. The trainer ran out of the gym clutching his poor Rattata hurrying towards the Pokémon Center.

"Who's next?" Brock asked.

All the trainers in the line except Jason and Tyler took a step to the left. "You, boy with the white jacket, your next." Brock said.

"Okay." Jason mumbled walking forward.

Jason and Brock got in their positions at the ends of the field while Tyler stood at the front of the line. "The gym leader is only permitted to use two pokémon and the challenger as many as it likes, two items maximum, and no switching out. You may begin." the referee called.

"Geodude let's see if this is a challenge."

Charmander was about to hop down when Jason said, "Charmander I'm going to wait for you to battle Brock."

Jason threw out Nidoran.

"Geodude use roll out"

"Nidoran kick him back with double kick"

"Geodude you know what to do."

Geodude dug underground surprising Jason and Nidoran. "Nidoran watch out it could come up at any…"

The Nidoran rolled out of the ground hitting Nidoran up. "Finish it with a tackle."

As Nidoran was falling down, Geodude tackled it into the wall knocking it out. "Nidoran is unable to battle, please continue."

Jason threw out Spearow. "Let's finish it with one hit Geodude."

"This Gym leader is cocky. Let's show him Spearow's speed." Jason thought.

"Geodude use rock throw."

"Dodge it with quick attack."

Spearow shot quickly out of the spot it was in before letting the rock fall to the ground and break. "Try it again."

Geodude threw another rock trying to fire where it thought the Spearow might fly to, but failed. "Use the move I taught you again."

Geodude dug through the ground rolling around then burst out of the ground. Jason called out the first flying type move that came to his mind. "Use gust quickly."

Spearow blew Geodude back into his hole sending it out of the other end of the tunnel. "Now quick attack/peck."

Spearow sped towards Geodude hitting it with it's beak into the wall.

"Geodude get up and…"

"Use gust Spearow."

Spearow sent Geodude back into its hole again and then used the quick attack/ peck attack.

"Geodude use…"

"Spearow again."

Spearow used the same attacks again enraging Brock.

"GEODUDE USE ROCK THROW." he yelled.

"Spearow, gust."

Geodude sent the rock at Spearow only for Spearow to blow it back at him bringing up some cliché dust. When the dust cleared Spearow was standing on top of Geodude.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Brock is left with one pokémon."

"Onix show them your strength and use rock throw."

Spearow, being tired from using all quick attack/peck combos was tired and could not avoid the attack. Onix roared as Spearow fell to the ground knocked out.

Jason nodded to Charmander who jumped down bravely to fight against the pokémon 10 times larger than itself.

"Onix use rock throw."

"Charmander use smokescreen then avoid the rocks. Then use metal claw."

Onix threw rocks towards the smoke, but missed Charmander.

"Onix, sweep your tail around to hit him back ."

Onix hit Charmander in to the wall were he wasn't covered by smoke. "Now use rock throw."

Before Charmander could run back to the smoke, Onix threw a giant rock at him knocking more onto him. "Charmander is unable to battle. The challenger is…"

The rocks that were around Charmander started to rumble and then exploded in a bright white light. When the light cleared where Charmander had been, stood a reddish lizard, about as tall as Jason, with horns and a flame on its tail.

"Continue battling." the ref said.

"Charmeleon use metal claw."

Charmeleon, with his new found strength and energy, ran up to Onix, jumped over its swinging tail to score a critical hit along its side. Onix roared out in pain and in anger.

"Onix use screech then tackle."

Onix let out a deafening roar making Charmeleon cover its ears then it tackled Charmeleon into the wall knocking it out. "Both trainers are now down to one pokémon."

Jason grabbed his last pokeball and held it in his hand. He had just caught it and never got to train or even battle with it before. "I hope this works." Jason murmured to himself.

He threw out his last pokeball and out emerged a very angry Onix.

"Onix use..."

Onix thrashed at Brock's Onix and before it could recover, pelted it with all the gigantic boulders around the room. "Brock's Onix is unable to battle the challenger wins."

Jason recalled his Onix before it could do anymore damage and walked over to Brock to receive the boulder badge. "You need to learn to control your Onix. Look at the mess it has made of my gym."

"I'm sorry I caught it earlier this morning."

"If I were you I wouldn't have used Onix. You still won though so I have to give you this badge, but next time train your Onix before you battle. You could have hurt somebody."

"I know I'm sorry."

Brock walked towards the line of people waiting to battle. "I'm sorry, but the gym will be temporarily closed so we can repair the damage done to the gym" he said casting a glare at Jason.

All the trainers groaned and walked out of the gym followed by Jason and Tyler. "Without your Onix you probably wouldn't have won and I would still get to battle." Tyler said.

"Yeah maybe if we get here five minutes early tomorrow you can battle Brock first."

"Actually, I was thinking of participating in the Pokémon Contest tomorrow morning then taking on the gym in the afternoon once theirs barely any trainers challenging Brock."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan."

**Wow. I'm finally done with this chapter. I did different parts of it over a series of months and I am happy to say that it is finished. Although I was thinking that I don't really have a favorite electric type pokémon. So leave a review about which one you think Jason should catch next. No Pikachu, Electabuzz, or Legendaries. Can be part other type though. :P **


	7. Authors Note Short Story

**Sorry I will try to upload a chapter soon.(If anyone even reads this still) But since I am not alowd to post a chapter as a authors note I will right a short chapter.**

* * *

><p>Jason woke up from a nightmare around 2 am in the morning. He had the nightmare many times before already. It was <em>the incident<em> that had happened when he was just 10.

_It was a normal morning in Pallet Town. The Pidgeys cooed in the trees and the Rattatas rustled in the grass. Ten year old Jason was walking through the town with his friends Tom and Celia heading to the Redsun lake to see if they could find any rare Pokemon. The lake was located deep in the forest by Pallet Town and has been rumored to harbor the rare Red Gyarados. _

_"Wait till our parents see all the Pokemon we're going to catch." said Celia._

_Celia was taller than Jason, but shorter than Tom. She had blonde hair and was wearing a green blouse and khacki shorts._

_Tom was a tall Ginger who wore a purple longsleeved shirt with black pants._

_"I know. Maybe we will even get to fight the gym leaders and challenge the Elite Four like Ash." said Jason._

_"I don't know guys it might be dangerous and we don't even have any pokemon to fight the pokemon at the lake. I don't think this is a good idea maybe we should go back." Tom said._

_"Come on don't chicken out. What's the worst that could happen and the lake is right up ahead."_

_Just as the name suggested the reflection of the sun on the water looked red because of all the clay in the dirt. "See Tom it's just an ordinary lake. I doubt we will even find any rare Pokemon." Jason said._

_For a few hours the kids searched around the big lake to see if they could find any pokemon. All they found were some lazy Raticates laying out in the sun and a few Pidgeottos chirping in the trees. "I'm exhausted. Maybe we should go home." Tom whined._

_"Hold on let's just look in the Redsun cave before we leave." Jason said._

_The cave glowed a faint red even because of the sun's reflection off the water in the lake. "Wow! This place is you think we will be able to find a Magmar or something?" Celia said excitedly._

_"I hope so." _

_The farther into the cave they went the more red the cave glowed even though they were getting further away from the lake. They entered into a large circular room with a pool in the middle. Suddenly the room started to rumble and rocks fell into the opening into the circular room. The water in the pool started bubbing and a giant red snake creature bursted out of the water. _

_AAAARRRRRRGGGHHHH!_

_"That's the red Gyarados." Tom shouted._

_The Gyarados blasted a hydro pump at Celia who jumped out of the way. It sent another at Jason and Tom. It hit Tom into the wall crashing rocks down on top of him and opening up the entrance._

_"Come on Celia let's go!" Jason shouted._

_"What about Tom?"_

_"I don't think we can get him." he said as he saw a pool of blood coming from the rocks that fell on Tom._

_Jason and Celia ran out of the cave before the Gyarados could send another volley of hydro pumps. Once they got back home it was 11 o' clock at night. They explained what happened and some people went out to see if thy coud get Tom. When they got to the lake the whole cave was collapsed. Celia and her family moved to New Bark town in the Johto region three months later._

Jason sat back down on his bed after getting a glass of water. He thought about taking a walk outside, but decided against it and forced himself to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hoped you liked the short story. It was something that I decided to make off the top of my head... but all my chapters are like that. So please feel free to make any suggestions and comment.<em>**


End file.
